the_vampire_diaryfandomcom-20200213-history
Eleanor Chambers
History Eleanor Chambers was born to be great, the daughter of the packmaster of a powerful werewolf pack. She was born to lead. However, that is not what she wanted for her life - she never agreed with the idea of a pack. She was not a trusting girl, and never believed that a pack was something that could lead to greatness, but instead to betrayal She'd seen, growing up, many people fall from the back at the hand of another, or due to another's stupidity. Her mother was a very clever woman, and a powerful one at that. She taught her everything she needed to know - to one day take control of the pack, but also to survive. She taught her techniques that helped to muster the tiniest bit of control over her wolf side, though - she never could get a hang of it. Always wild, and never tamed; just as the wolf should be. She embraced her werewolf side from a young age, purposefully enacting the gene. Eleanor's victim was a teenage boy, a human who's father was devoted to the pack. She drowned him, at the age of ten - and with CPR he was able to be brought back, however, the death was enough and it enacted her curse, giving her the ability to change on the full moons. Since she was a young wolf, she was not as strong - or powerful as the other's in her back; but she was much more wild. She would roam, wreaking havoc everywhere she went, and her mother was never far behind, the instinct of the wolf leading her to accompany and protect her daughter. Growing up, she didn't know much about her father. Her mother met him in high school, and the two fell hard. When he learned of her werewolf side; he grew to fear and respect her. Once, on a full moon - out of his own curiosity and stupidity, he decided to watch the woman; who warned him not too. He was met by the wolf, and mauled pretty severely. He healed in the hospital, and was fine - but he never looked at her mother the same. The two gave birth to Ellie, in an attempt to fix their marriage, but it was no use. Her father had gone blind in one eye, due to the attack, and could never forgive her mother. He blamed her for his own stupid actions; and he left, swearing vengeance on the woman and her pack. The pack wanted to kill him, but her mother stopped them, convinced that he would not act on his words. Ellie had lots of friends within the pack. Everyone loved her, she was bright and happy, and the older people in the pack looked up to her, as their future leader; as did their children. There was a few who believed she was not fit to ever lead a pack due to her wily ways, but her mother had them thrown from the pack, Blasphemers - who dare to look at her daughter and call her a fraud. The pack was cut down to ten wolves by the time she was sixteen years old. Her father returned when she was sixteen, hellbent on making true of his promise. He brought with him two vampires, who has turned him and agreed to aid him on his mission. Her mother was the first killed; and as the bloodshed spread, Eleanor found her, it was her mother who told her with her last breath to run. She fled the scene, leaving the pack to die, and she has been on the run since. Somewhere along the lines, in the three years after the slaughter, Ellie stopped running; and started fighting back. She never again found a pack, but on her own she became a force to be reckoned with. She put all of the training with the weapons her mother had given her growing up into good use. Her mother had taught her how to use guns, crossbows, bows and arrows, swords, and even a weapon created by a member of the pack - an electroshock cattle prod, rigged with UV lights. One touch sent a powerful UV induced shock through the vampire's body It wasn't enough to kill them, but it was enough to hurt like hell. Eleanor began to hunt the creatures, torturing them and questioning them on her father's whereabouts. Mot of them didn't know anything about her father; but those who did led her across the country from California to Wisconsin. From there she was led to Mystic Falls. She got a cheap motel room, and began her search for the vampire who spawned her, killing a few others along the way. Eleanor is a very brute, and blunt woman. She takes no bullshit, and has no problem shutting you down if you get on her nerves. She's loyal, as long as that doesn't cost her her life. She grew up in a pack, and can make nice with those she trusts, but that's not many people. People who pull the rug out from under you and throw you to the wolves, no pun intended, at the first chance they get. Ellie, however, doesn't give them the chance. She is one of those people, and at the first sign of betrayal, she sticks by the rules of fight or flight, fleeing - or destroying the person who dare cross her. She's well trained in weapons, as hr mother; the packmaster of her pack, taught her many things to heighten her defense while in her vulnerable human form. Vampires have the upper hand, and she will never forgive that, but when it comes to fighting, she proceeds with confidence, never letting the opponent know whether or not she is afraid. Now Coming soon. Category:Characters Category:Werewolf